Air mattresses are well known in the art, typical examples being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,691,179 and 3,959,835.
So far as is known, few if any mattresses, whether they be found in the market place or in the patent literature, are constructed so as to provide firm yet comfortable support while preventing undue relative downward displacement of the mattress by the heavier of two persons of disparate weight.
A source of annoyance, as well as loss of sound sleep, is the temporary sag formed in the customary mattress by a relatively heavy person sleeping next to a relatively light person, the effect being to tend to cause the lighter person to roll toward the depression caused by the heavier person. The light person's effort to overcome the rolling tendency leads to restless sleep and fatigue.
The present application as well as my co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 836,717 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,142 dated Aug. 15, 1978 filed Sept. 26, 1977, disclose mattress constructions designed to alleviate the foregoing situation.